1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to communication terminals and more particularly to a wire communication terminal having an LCD module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wire communication terminals such as key phones, video phones, etc. are often provided with LCD modules for displaying various forms of information. This information includes a driving state of the terminal and information relating to the overall communication device. The LCD modules are installed along one side of the terminal, usually at an angle which is controlled so that the user can conveniently see the module.
FIG. 1 is a front view of a wire terminal having an LCD module in accordance with the related art. The terminal includes a liquid crystal portion 1a in an LCD module 1, a camera 1b at the end of the LCD module, mounting groove 2 at both lateral ends of the LCD module, and a plurality of angle-controlling protrusions 3 at a rear surface of the LCD module in a circular arc shape. These protrusions are used to constantly maintain an angle of the LCD module at a user-desired setting.
A mounting portion 5 for mounting the LCD module is formed at one side of a first case 4, and a mounting protrusion 6 corresponding to the mounting groove 2 is formed at both sides of mounting portion 5. A plurality of stoppers 7 corresponding to the plurality of angle controlling protrusions 3 are formed in the middle of mounting portion 5.
In the related wire communication terminal, since mounting protrusion 6 is adapted to fit into the mounting groove 2, the LCD module can be rotated by a certain angle based on mounting protrusion 6. The angle controlling protrusions 3 are then stopped by stopper 7, thereby constantly controlling the angle of the LCD module. However, since the angle of the LCD module is determined only by the angle controlling protrusions and the stopper contacting the angle controlling protrusions, a user has difficulty in rotating the LCD module to a desired angle.
This may adversely affect the ability to view the LCD at optimum angle. That is, the LCD module has a resolution that greatly varies according to its angle. The angle of the LCD module therefore should be set precisely and consistent with each individual user's eye level. However, in the related-art wire communication terminal, since the angle of the LCD module is determined only by the angle controlling protrusions and the stopper contacting the angle controlling protrusions, the LCD module cannot be precisely rotated to an angle considered optimal for viewing by each individual user.
In the case, the resolution of the LCD module therefore can be drastically degraded, so much so that a user may not be able to precisely view the contents displayed on the LCD module. To compensate for these drawbacks, the user must adjust his eye level in order to increase the viewing resolution of the LCD.